50 Words of Noah and Izzy
by FountainPenguin
Summary: 51) Toes- What he wasn't shy of stepping on and what she always kept him on, and therefore the most affectionate word in any language they had between them. (Written August 2013)


**1\. Exchange**

"What are you, some sort of moron? Rambutan are native to Asia, braniac, so I highly doubt any wild toucan has ever eaten one. Case closed."

The two of them both paused then, one grinning, one slightly cross-eyed with puzzlement, as they both wondered how in the world they had possibly exchanged those words in an actual conversation.

 **2\. Dessert**

"When I grow up I'm going to live in the dessert."

Noah raised one eyebrow. "You do realize-?"

"Yep."

"So you actually-?"

"Yep."

"… Right. Good luck with that."

 **3\. Submit**

He had been about to say, "Over my dead body," but when he remembered who he was talking to, Noah closed his mouth and simply gave in.

 **4\. Scare**

"Please. Leshawna definitely scares me more."

Immediately Izzy grabbed the front of his sweater, pulling him so close that their foreheads nearly touched. In a deadly monotone she growled out, " _No one_ scares you more than Izzy."

 **5\. Balance**

When he had told her that all his strength was in his head, she'd thought he was talking about his brain, but it turned out to be one of those tricky two-way double-statements. Apparently it was some sort of Indian thing to be able to balance a basket of bricks on your head for hours on end.

It really frustrated Izzy that even _she_ couldn't do that.

 **6\. Absolute**

"Izzy, you're insane, and I mean that in the absolute most derogatory way possible."

She bowed, grinning cockily. "Why, thank you."

 **7\. Miffed**

"No thanks," Noah had said firmly, pushing her away that one time she had tried flirting with him. "Not interested."

Honestly she'd been a little bit offended by that, but when she discovered that Owen was amazing, all was forgiven.

 **8\. Dolphin**

"Holy ostrich butt-feathers, _look!_ Guys, you've gotta see this! There's a _dolphin_ driving a _truck_ full of food _right into the lake!_ I swear guys, I'm not making it up this time! Come quick, come quick, before it disappears!"

To Noah's utter disbelief, Izzy was actually right. It actually made him wonder… No, surely not!

 **9\. Cap**

"Aw," Katie cooed, "Noah's going over to give Izzy back her water hat thing. That's so sweet. I wonder if he has a crush on her."

He stared blankly at Katie for a few seconds, then turned to Izzy again. "You see why I don't try to be nice?"

 **10\. Sound**

" _Yeah_ ," he said slowly, and Izzy finally, finally took her ear away from his chest and shook her head in puzzlement.

"Huh. I thought she was kidding, but your heart really _does_ beat super fast. Weird."

"… All right then. I'm not sure who you got your information from, I'm not sure I _want_ to know who you got your information from, but all right then."

 **11\. Pit**

"I need new friends," Noah groaned, but he obediently covered the hole - and Izzy too - with twigs, leaves, and pine needles when the RCMP came looking for her.

 **12\. Lunch**

Izzy was the only one who he would ever listen to when on his first rough day of interning for Chris, he tore open his paper lunch sack and pulled out a crumpled note that read, _I'm in Room 9 and I have cake and kittens. Come alone_.

 **13\. Snag**

Noah had snagged her interest almost immediately- not really in a lovey-dovey sort of way, but in a 'Hey, that guy over there looks really boring and defensive, let's see if we can get him to do something exciting with us and make him open up and be our friend' sort of way.

 **14\. Mouse**

No matter which way you looked at it from, their relationship strongly resembled the way a cat might play with a mouse.

 **15\. Shield**

"Okay, Izzy, I just have to ask: Is this your natural personality, or is it something you force and use as a sort of bizarre emotional shield?"

No reply.

"Izzy? Noah to Izzy. Come in, Izzy."

"What?" she asked suddenly, jerking away. "Did you say something, Noah? Haha, sorry. Whoa, guess I blanked out there for a second, huh? I was just thinking about how much that smear of whipped cream on your cheek looks like one of the marshmallow monkeys I saw when I got abducted by aliens last year. What were you saying again?"

"… Never mind."

 **16\. Gravity**

Much to his confusion, despite the fact that he had jumped first, somehow Izzy still managed to hit the water before he did.

"What, did you sign your soul over to the Master of Gravity or something?"

" _Mistress_ of Gravity," she corrected him gently. "She doesn't like being called a guy, okay?"

 **17\. Real**

After his sisters had run off across the yard, Izzy turned excitedly to Noah and asked, "So is this what it's like to have a real family?"

The look she got made Izzy wonder if she had said something awkward, but if so, she had no idea what it was.

 **18\. Ceiling**

When Izzy suction-cupped her way along the ceiling over his head, cackling madly, Noah didn't even look up.

 **19\. Babble**

She didn't like arguments - not the kind with shouting - and so when one broke out between Eva, who was driving the car, and Noah, who was beside her in the back seat, Izzy launched into the most random story she could think of, completely making it up as she went along, raising her voice louder and louder, having really no idea what she was saying until Noah had sunk down in his seat, his hands over his face, and finally moaned, "Izzy, please just stop talking," and from the front came Eva's "You know, Iz, you _do_ have the right to remain silent."

All she knew was that Noah would shoot her anxious glances each time she brought up the word 'elevator' for the next month.

 **20\. Saliva**

"Ow," Noah muttered, looking at a cut on his arm.

Izzy screamed, "I have magical healing saliva!" and before he could stop her, she had grabbed him and planted a kiss over the injury. They both watched, he unimpressed and she growing anxious, as his skin began to turn pink a few seconds later.

"Uh…" Izzy pushed his arm away and covered her mouth with her other hand. "I think maybe you might be allergic to my make-up, Noah."

"Oh, you _think?"_

 **21\. Focus**

Somehow, even when she tried focusing her mind-reading powers very, very hard, they still ended up tying at Rock-Paper-Scissors. Must be a magic ESP-blocking sweater.

 **22\. Glide**

Eva had already jumped, and Noah was just taking hold of his own hang-glider when he happened to glance back and see Izzy standing there, one arm looped around a tree, her other fingers at her face.

"Why didn't you remember you were afraid of flying _before_ you dragged us up here?"

 **23\. Juggle**

He ducked behind the overturned table as Izzy cackled, "Haha, I'mma jugglin' papayas, all right! Here Noah, catch!"

"Izzy, no! I'm allergic to those!"

 **24\. Soap**

She had run out of soap. The only logical thing to do was climb onto the roof of the hotel, tie herself securely with bedsheets, and dangle upside-down in front of his window. It was unlocked this time, and so Izzy scrambled in, rolled across the floor, snagged the soap from his bathroom, and then made her ninja escape.

It would've been more awesome if Noah had been awake, of course. He never saw the coolest things she did.

 **25\. West**

One day she approached him rather tentatively, taking the seat beside him and softly asking, "Noah, I want you to be honest with me: Do you think my chest is too small?"

He had only stared at her - at her face - in the way he reserved for people who asked him questions he found to be very big waste of his time. With a slight shake of his head and a raised eyebrow he said, "Why should it even matter? Wouldn't it get in the way of all your antics anyway? Honestly Izzy, it's just a stupid Western culture thing that I thought you were too smart to get sucked into."

Izzy stared at him for a few seconds, hugged him (much to his surprise), and then happily ran off.

 **26\. Socks**

They had to set down ground rules of their friendship: One of the most important, of course, being that Izzy was not allowed to bite on his arm for any reason whatsoever.

"But you never said anything about sock puppets!" she shouted, sinking their felt teeth into his skin with a great cackle.

 **27\. Read**

It took several long days to wriggle that new book away from him, but finally Izzy had it in her grasp, and she had perched in a tree where Noah could not reach her. She opened it to about halfway, and after a long moment of page-flipping she looked down at him.

"Wow, this… this is really boring. And the ending's so _bad_."

"That one's a medical book, braniac. What did you expect?"

 **28\. Full**

Once, when he'd gotten really mad at her, he had called her by her full first name.

He learned very quickly that she didn't like that at all.

 **29\. Fact**

He wasn't sure what disturbed him more- The fact that Izzy had been stalking him around his house, or the fact that it had taken him nine hours to realize she was doing it.

 **30\. Locker**

"Rargh!" Izzy screamed, lunging out at Noah when he opened his locker. He gave a yelp and fell to the ground, dropping his textbooks in the process.

"Izzy, what- Why are you- How did you- How long have you-?"

From down the hall came the _clip, clip, clipping_ of high-heeled shoes on tile floor. Izzy scrambled off with one of her trademark cackles, leaving Noah to fumble out an explanation to the school counselor on his own.

 **31\. Details**

Izzy withheld no details from her therapist. Cassandra probably knew far more about Noah than Noah himself would have felt comfortable with.

 **32\. Command**

"Izzy, get your boyfriend to put me down." A simple, almost absent command when Owen got carried away with one of his bear-hugs.

"Owen, get your girlfriend to _put me down!"_ Screamed when Izzy got carried away while telling them all about the 'King Kong' movie she had starred in only a few months ago.

 **33\. Card**

It had taken a surprisingly long time for Izzy to realize that Noah would do almost anything for her- so long as she played the 'Come on, please! For the sake of my _sanity'_ card. After all, she didn't have much of it to spare.

 **34\. Share**

Once again, Owen had fallen asleep with one of them tightly clutched in each arm.

"You know, Noah," Izzy remarked absently to the darkness, "Owen may be my boyfriend, but I know that you're, like, his good little buddy-pal too, and you kinda really need as many friends as you can get, haha, yeah, so I just wanted you to know that it's cool with Izzy if you want to share, okay?"

"That's funny," came his voice, "because I was about to say the exact opposite of what you just said."

 **35\. Missing**

During those long days on the Total Drama Jumbo Jet when they and the rest of their team were lying there in economy class yet again, bored, sometimes the two of them would exchange distant glances. His was simply, _I actually do sort of miss Eva,_ while hers was more of a _This would be so much more fun if all of Team E-Scope could be here. Think of all the awesome stuff we could do together, haha._

 **36\. Clamp**

"If you and I ever got married-" Izzy began one day, and this caused Noah to immediately clamp his hands over his ears and shout, "I don't even want to know where you're planning to go with this conversation!"

 **37\. Sides**

Eventually they agreed that they wouldn't fight in front of Owen, because whenever they did the larger teen would pick them up by the backs of their shirt collars and hold them out at arm's length in either direction.

"Aw, please don't fight, guys," he'd say rather awkwardly. "I really don't like having to choose sides between my girlfriend and my little buddy."

 **38\. Anchor**

Cassandra tapped her pen against her knee. "So, this friend of yours-"

Izzy enthusiastically clapped her hands. "I guess part of me just likes him 'cuz sometimes he almost makes me feel sane, woo-hoo, yeah!"

 **39\. Smell**

"Don't even think about trying to run," she whispered in his ear. "Safarizzy can smell fear."

"I don't… doubt that." Exactly _how_ did one respond to something like that from someone like _her?_

 **40\. Tricked**

"I thought you were _dead!_ " Izzy shouted as Noah scraped the light chocolate frosting from his arms. "Don't _ever_ pretend that stuff is peanut butter ever again! _That wasn't funny!"_

"Oh, yes it was," he cackled back, swiping a smear of it across her hand. Her response was, of course, to tackle him.

 **41\. Career**

"Or maybe I'll be a dentist," she mused. "They get paid to poke lots of sharp objects into people's mouths… Hey Noah! Wanna help me practice for my new future career?"

 _"No! Go away!"_

 **42\. Meaning**

To Izzy, at least, the meaning of life involved making others happy, no matter how long or how much effort it may take. She would succeed. She _always_ succeeded.

 **43\. Inside**

"For just one day, I'd like to see _exactly_ what goes on inside that head of yours."

Izzy had immediately clapped her hands to her temples, eyes widening. "Um," she stammered out, "Um, _no,_ no you don't. The, um, the last guy who tried mind-reading me, he, um… exploded. Um, very, very painfully, yeah."

 **44\. Last**

"Ooh, you'll have to catch me first! Last one out's a rotten egg, hahaha!"

The last words he heard Izzy yell before the military took her away.

 **45\. Bobsled**

 _Yeah, Izzy would have loved this,_ he couldn't help but think when he saw the extremely dangerous bobsled course of death in Jamaica.

 **46\. Parallel**

Even when she was playing the persona of Brainzilla, a small part of her couldn't help but think, _It's probable that the carbon-based life-form commonly referred to as Noah would very much enjoy this were he here._

 **47\. Crash**

He wandered out the back of the hotel to Playa Des Losers 3.0, scrubbing absently at the bandaged eel bites on his arms, and briefly paused to take in the scene. The place was an absolute mess, and not far from him was the inevitable culprit. She was slumped over in her seat, lying face-down on the table and snoring loudly, even clawing at imaginary enemies while she slept. Eva sat nearby and offered him a short nod of greeting as he stepped outside.

"Hey, Fruitcake. You just missed the show. Iz here's sleeping off a sugar crash."

"… Yeah, I was probably better off with the eels."

 **48\. Hyenas**

Izzy had been watching _The Lion King_ , and the realization had hit her so suddenly that she just _had_ to call Noah immediately.

"The hyenas! They're all _us_!"

"… What?"

"Team E-Scope invades a classic movie, all right, yeah, woo-hoo! Ooh, epic battle scene. Gotta go, Shenzi! Talk to ya later, hahahahaha- _Click!_ "

 **49\. Get-Well-Soon**

"Hi Noah! I heard from your sisters that you haven't been feelin' too well this week, so I made you a Get-Well-Soon card! Then I tore it up into pieces and mixed it in with the batter of these brownies so that when you eat them the power of my card will soak into your bloodstream and make you feel better again, all right, yeah!"

It took Noah a few seconds to process his thoughts, staring past her out into the street, which was empty in either direction. "… Izzy. Where exactly did you park your car?"

"Car? I don't own a car, sillyhead."

"Then… how did you _get_ here?"

"I walked. I mean, did you think I _flew_? Ha, no. . ."

"You _walked_. Two-hundred-however-many miles."

A cheerful shrug. "Oh, y'know, there was some hitch-hiking, horse-riding, piggy-backing, train-hopping… Okay, yeah. Maybe I walked. And?"

 **50\. Reaction**

He looked at her for a long moment and shook his head. "Izzy, you are so nutty I get an allergic reaction just by being _near_ you."

"Aw, Noah," Izzy said, giving him a one-handed hug, "I love you too, haha… ha, yeah. Hey, hey, are you contagious? Aw, who cares? Izzy doesn't! Hugs for Izzy, all right!"


End file.
